


Spots in my Eyes

by Artlover209



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artlover209/pseuds/Artlover209
Summary: Asami asks why Suoh is wearing sunglasses at work.Shortly when Suoh comes home there is some slight angst.This takes place after their whole ordeal in Russia and some time before kids.I don't own Finder Series.  :(. Oh darn





	

"Why do you have your sunglasses on indoors, Suoh?" Asami inquired. 

From the time he had been picked up, to the time they have arrived at Sion, Suoh has had his glasses for most of the day. While he still performed his tasks in his most usual way, he still continued to wear those sunglasses. 

Suoh was standing at attention still in front of him. "Well, Asami-sama, the reason is this." He released a breath unsure of what Asami would think of his reason. "Alistair was doing a new piece since last night. When he feels inspired, I will never tell him to wait at a reasonable hour to do it. That would be a fault of my own."

"Indeed it would be. Though, if he was to scale a dangerous ledge to take a picture, would you allow him to?" Asami felt curious to ask.

"Actually I wouldn't want him to risk his life there," Suoh answered with a slight elevation in his voice.

One curt nod to him, Asami brought out a Dunhill. "Good. It is rather hard to talk Akihito out of that. He is too much of a hellcat."

Mouth slightly open as he thought about that, Suoh blinked behind his sunglasses. "Well anyhow." He had to continue or else he'd be distracted with his boss and Akihito arguing as one of them hung over an edge. "Alistair was working the whole night through. So I will applaud him for completing the project in a timely manner. Also, in a quiet one. Though when I stepped in to head towards the kitchen to eat, that's when he turned on his light installation project completely blinding me."

Points to the sunglasses. "Hence the sunglasses."

"Hai."

"Do you still have spots in your eyes?" 

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Suoh." 

"Yes?"

Smirking, Asami lit his Dunhill. "Sometimes a private little BDSM room comes in handy for times like this."

XXX

Walking into his studio area Suoh wasn't too surprised to find a different hair color on his sweet boy. Now it was a mixture of two colors with one side being blue, the other being red. His light installment was no longer there, but there was now a blank canvas. What struck him as something tugging was the way Alistair sat slumped forward on his work bench.

"I didn't screw things up for you at work. Did I?" 

That small voice hurt him. So moving towards his lover, Kazumi immediately cupped his face. "You never did that at all. I was taken by surprise this morning."

Gray eyes flitted up to meet his. "I know, but you cursed at me."

"Just because I was surprised. My job is to protect Asami. I was still able to."

Feeling bad still, Alistair pushed him away to hop off the table. "The installation is at the gallery. I'm offering a fair warning." Getting a text on his cell, he sniffed the air. "Correction: It has already been sold. So it'll be off blinding some poor sod now."

"But that's great news. The installation is so beautiful that someone snagged it up." Kazumi stepped forward to stop his sulking, but Alistair wasn't having it.

"It hurt you! How is it beautiful? It hurt you." He glanced over to his canvas. "I don't feel like painting. I don't feel like anything right now."

Going up to him Kazumi took his hands. "Don't say such things. You can't count my surprised reaction to something like this. Once I got my bearings, I loved it. Everything you do is beautiful." Releasing his hand to touch his face, he added, "You are so perfect to me. I'm sorry you took what I said to heart. I didn't mean it."

Shaking his head, Alistair stepped away from the man. "I need to get some air. Don't wait up for me."

Sighing, Kazumi knew he just couldn't prevent him from leaving. He just had to hope he would be safe. 

XXX

After spending some time with Akihito just to talk about what happened today, Alistair was feeling a bit better. Just not a whole helluva lot. Kazumi is a strong person, but even he could see the pain in his eyes when his support in him failed. He knew he shouldn't have walked out, but he was so afraid of what he might say to him. 

So stepping into their place, Alistair was shocked not to find Kazumi waiting for him. Still, it was after midnight, and he did go to work early in the morning so of course he would head to bed. 

Wandering towards the kitchen he halted as he spotted words on his canvas. The words drew him into the point of touching them. No one else would do this much for him. 

XXX

He woke to find himself with a sweet package on top of him. Checking the time to see that it was around one in the morning, Kazumi kissed the top of his head. 

Alistair raised his head up. "Come downstairs."

Arm around his package, Kazumi slid out of bed so he can happily carry him downstairs with him. As they reached the bottom step, Alistair wiggled out of his arms to smile shyly at him. 

Walking into the studio he saw a painting now taking residence where words once resided. It was a painting of them both. At least, this is what he can interpret with how the large tree was holding the smaller tree amongst the forest. 

"I'll buy this one." He breathed out. 

Alistair smiled. "I knew you would get this one." He stepped to where he moved his old chaise lounge. Right in front of the painting. "Kazumi, while what Akihito said helped some, what you wrote on here helped more." He placed his hand on his heart. "I'm sorry that I got emotional. I know you didn't mean your outburst. I was hard on myself because it was me who hurt you. I never want to be the one to do that."

"You can never do that. Not truly." 

"I know." He sat on the lounge. "Still I'm apologizing for even walking out. It was rude. Still to see those words up there. I'm so touched that there is no way I would sell this painting. Those words are ingrained in there."

Looking back up, Kazumi examined the painting more closely to find that some of his writing was indeed in there. With each brush stroke, Alistair matched his odd handwriting. He moved down to one knee. "Will you marry me? Give me a life that only you can give. I love you, Alistair."

Hand on his mouth briefly, Alistair snickered. He felt giddy. "Well shit! This is making those words pale by comparison." Feeling goosebumps, he raised his arm. "Oh my gosh. Look!"

Seeing them, Kazumi kissed his arm. "Well?"

"Yes. Yes." Feeling lips against his, Alistair managed out another. "Yes."

Pulling away only briefly, Kazumi whispered. "The ring is upstairs. Give me a minute."

Watching him rush off Alistair couldn't stop the giddy feeling. He wanted to call someone to tell them the news but needed to be with the man he loved right now. So as Kazumi came running back in to get back on his knee, Alistair brought out his hand for him. 

The ring that was slipped on was too unique as he spotted the engravings. They were of a paintbrush with a stud at the very tip of the bristle. "I love it." Kissing his now fiancé, Alistair felt himself being picked up. "Yes, take me upstairs. Please."

"I also had something written inside of it," Kazumi whispered as he hastily did as he was told.

He'll read it later. For now, he wanted to make love to him. He wanted to be joined bodily. 

XXX

In the morning as he dressed, Kazumi glanced over at his naked fiance in their bed. The early morning light hitting him so perfectly that it was so hard to know for him to leave. So stepping over to their bed as Alistair examined the engraving inside, Kazumi bent down to begin kissing that slim body.

Alistair smiled softly. "You'll be late if you start this."

"Asami will forgive me if he knows about this." His tongue flicked the tip of that penis. "Besides, you are still loose from last night."

His legs spread more to allow him access. "Then shall we?" His eyebrow arched up while his ring slipped back on his finger.

Removing his clothes to not allow wrinkles, Kazumi came back to make love to his sweet lover and soon to be husband. As their bodies connected, he this was his forever. Just like he knew it from the start when he first met him. 

XXX

Asami glanced up at Suoh once he finally had a moment to breath from his paperwork. It had been another busy day. His mind went back to yesterday and to the visit that Akihito had with Alistair. He needed to ask. 

"So how did it go?"

"It went well. We made up and he painted something that will be staying at our home." Suoh informed him with pride. "It is the life of an artist."

Asami smirked. "I do know that well. What did you do to make it up to him?"

"I painted something on his empty canvas. I wrote some words. A quote."

"What was it?"

"I knew my feelings for you were real when I spent more time thinking about you than worrying about myself," Suoh answered. "I remembered it from some place. I just forget who quoted it."

"That is a very nice quote." Asami agreed as he couldn't help but think of his kitten.

"I thought so too. It was what popped into my head. Still, it got so late that I went to bed. When he came home he read it and decided to paint over the words, but not really." Suoh lifted his head slightly in remembrance. "He just incorporated the words into it. So as he apologized to me, I proposed to him."

Hand under his chin, Asami inquired. "So you are engaged?"

"I'm engaged."

"Congratulations. Next up to the plate would be Shinji and Barry. Though they are two people in constant heat. So it will be a while before that happens." Asami adjusted himself as he heard his hellcat about to wander through the door. "My kitten is about to come through the door. He is still pissed about the BDSM treatment from earlier."

Trying to refrain from widening his eyes there Suoh saw Akihito bust through the door throwing a large shackle at, Asami's head. There was no way he could do that to his Alistair. So as Akihito yelled at his boss, Suoh slipped out of the office knowing that his sweet fiance was back at home painting happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is regarding another story of mines, Divine Intervention. I haven't abandoned it. Our old computer's hard drive simply crashed and burned. So all of our writings along with photos are in some backup device now, but since the new computer isn't compatible with the newer computer, we have to do much more to get things done. Right now my girlfriend is simply devastated since it was her old computer and all those photos were those of a family member she lost recently. She has no other photos of them or videos since she stored them there. Also she lost all of her poems on it. Those poems helped a lot of patients we were counseling. Yes, we help counsel others.


End file.
